Cargo transported for commercial and other uses is often shipped in semi-trailers or other trucks, railcars, ships, aircraft or other containers. In most instances, shifting or translation of cargo within the container can occur during shipping which can lead to damage. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,533,513, 6,086,299 and 5,494,389, disclose cargo retention devices that have been well received in the shipping industry. A pair of such cargo retention devices may be secured on opposed walls of the shipping container, and an elongated support in the form of a wood beam or the like is positioned across the bed of the shipping vehicle and engaged with the cargo retention devices to secure cargo. These devices are less effective, however, when the walls of the shipping container are corrugated because these devices are better suited for securement to flat walls.